The Elements Combined
by IndusLotus2001
Summary: Just your calssic Withch and Avatar crossover, with new and old evils and surpirses in my own fake season three of witch. AA with some romance thrown in. You'll get it if you read it. Story better than summary. Totally original. R


A/N: Hi peoples! I've always wanted to an Avatar/W.I.T.C.H. crossover! Now, I got and idea. Everything will be a total surprise. Anyway, enjoy, and REVIEW!!!!

Chapter One- W.I.T.C.H meet Avatar

Four girls were walking to the bookstore, trying to think about all that they've been through, and all that they would be going through. At least their whole W.I.T.C.H thing was over. They only had normal teenage problems now. These four girls were going into the woods, to Hay Lin's cabin. The girls were Will, Irma, Cornelia, and Hay Lin. **(A/N: Okay, let's make believe Yan Lin made a cabin in the woods for them to meet. Bye the way, this is after the second season, starting an imaginary third season. I hope there really is one!)**

Suddenly, Will's cell phone rang. She took it out of her pocket and put it on. " Hello? Taranee, where are you? Oh, okay. See you there," she said.

" What's taking her?" Cornelia asked.

" Taranee's stuck with her mom. She'll meet us at the cabin though. Now Hay Lin, what's this super cool thing there that you need to show us?" Will asked.

" You'll know when everybody gets there," she answered.

" But I want to know now!" Irma whined.

" Too bad," Hay Lin said.

" I don't like that tone," Irma said smiling.

" Let's catch her!" Will said. They started advancing toward her.

" Hey guys," Hay Lin said nervously. " You know this is childish…okay, but if I get to the cabin first you'll have to wait… aren't you going to stop…please be nice to me…don't hurt me, don't kill me…okay then, you asked for it. Bet you can't catch me!"

The three chased Hay Lin all the way into the woods. She had a lot of energy, and they had to stop to catch their breath while Hay Lin ran ahead and made it to her cabin first. Suddenly, there was a purple and blue flash. It was blinding, and Hay Lin covered her eyes with her hands. When she opened them, she saw four people standing in front of her. She screamed.

Her friends were in the cabin in a split second. Will had the heart in her hand.

" Whoa! Who are the cave people?" Irma asked, commenting about the people's clothes.

" Cave people?" spoke up the shortest girl.

" Where are we?" the other girl asked.

A flying monkey type creature flew on to Cornelia's shoulder. She screamed. "Ew, ew, ew! Get it off of me!" she screeched. She shook it off. " What is that thing?!"

" Relax Corny," Irma said.

" Yeah, I think it's cute," Hay Lin said.

" You mind telling me where we are? And who are you? And how did we get here?" asked the tall boy.

" You're in Heatherfield," Hay Lin said. " I'm Hay Lin, and these are my friends, Irma Lair, Will Vandom, and Cornelia Hale. And there was a flash and you guys were just standing here. Don't you know how you got here?"

" No! And why do you look like…how you look?" the older boy asked.

" Us? What about you? Do you have any fashion sense whatsoever?" Cornelia asked.

" I have to go with her on that one," Irma said. " You haircut is weird, (Sokka) that guy had arrows on his head, (Aang), I don't even know where to begin for you, (Toph), and aren't you dressed a little warmly for a _94 degree day at the end of May_ (Katara)?!" Irma listed.

" Maybe I could cool it down an little," Katara said, launching a water whip at Irma.

"H hey!" Irma spluttered. " Who are you? Did you see that? She just-"

" We saw it Irma," Will said in awe.

" My name is Sokka," the older boy said. " This is my sister Katara, master water bender, that's Toph, blind, and yet still a master earth bender, and that's Aang. Maybe you've heard of him? Aang, the _avatar_!"

" What does 'avatar' mean?" Hay Lin asked.

" You've never heard of the avatar?" Toph asked

" No! Maybe Taranee will know," Cornelia said.

" Look princess, I can't see you, but I can already tell you'll a brat!" she exclaimed.

" Hey! No one says that to me and gets away with it. And why do you have earth too? And what are benders?"

" Well, who exactly are you guys anyway? You don't know anything!" Sokka said.

" Yeah, so maybe you should fill us in," Will said. " For example, maybe you cold tell us who this is." The flying monkey had landed on Will's shoulder, and had been resting there for a while.

" That's my pet, Momo," Aang said.

" Okay, where are you from?" Hay Lin asked.

" I'm from the eastern air temple," Aang said. " Katara and Sokka are from the southern water tribe, and Toph is from the earth kingdom (I don't remember where she's from).

" Well if you're not from around here, and you have powers, but you're not from Miridian, then you must be the enemy!" Cornelia said.

" Exactly what I was thinking," Will replied. She took out the heart again and cried, " Guardians, unite!"

" Water!"

" Earth!"

" Air!"

" Quintessance!"

" Okay, now it's time to fight!" Aang said.

" Why? What happend?" Toph asked.

" The girls transformed into these fairy like flying people," Katara said.

" In that case, lets fight!" Toph said, using her power of earth. She started making huge boulders come up to the cabin from the ground.

" Hey, you're wrecking my grandmothers cabin!" Hay Lin cried as she and her friends dodged the continuous boulders.

" So cry me a river," Toph said smugly.

" I think that's my job," Irma replied, aiming a huge water bubble at Toph.

" I don't think that's very fair, to be aiming at her," Sokka said. But Toph heard it coming and got out of the way.

" Guys, the cabin!" Hay Lin cried.

" We have more important things to worry about!" Will cried. " Quintessance!" the attack was aimed at Aang. Katara grabbed Sokka's new metal ax, and reflected the lightning right back.

Aang used the water whip on Will while she was caught off guard.

" He has water too? I thought I was special!" Irma whined.

" I'm the only one who deserves to be special here," Cornelia said.

" Spare me princess," Toph said. Aang threw boulders at her.

" He also has earth? How can that be?" Will asked, awed.

" Hello, avatar, remember?" Sokka said.

" I don't care if he was stuck in an iceberg for 100 years and he came back to save the world like other 'whatevers' before him!" Cornleia cried, stopping his boulders with her telekenisis. " He shouldn't have all this power!"

" You're pretty accurate on the first one," Katara said.

" Not so great on the second one hough," Sokka added.

After a while, the gaurdians started to defeat the avatar gang. " I love gurus," Aang said, as he started to go into avatar state.

" Aang, no. Not yet," Katara said.

" But…are you sure?"

Katara nodded, and launched a small swirl of water at Hay Lin.

" This is why you're losing," Irma said. You only have a little water in that pouch of yours while I can produce water magically."

" Not for long!" Katara said. " I learned I can detect water sources, and I know there's a lake out side this cabin. And I see a small hole in the side."

" Don't make it bigger!" Hay Lin begged.

" We can build another cabin!" Will cried, getting annoyed with her protectivemss of the cabin.

Katara didn't need to make the hole bigger, but she did get a lot of water. It took everyone by surprise, and Irma got thrown back when she got hit.

" You seem like a good target," Katara said.

" That's it, you're going down!" Irma cried. " Who are ou working for anyway?"

" We're not working for anyone," Sokka said. " Well, except for Aang. He's working for the whole world."

" He's not exactly helping out world!" Hay Lin said. She launced an air tornado at him but Aang stopped it, and sent it back.

" He has air too!" Will cried.

Katara made a huge wave with the lake's water, but Irma sent it back and it hit the four of them.

" As Taranee says, water conducts electricity," Will said, quoting her best friend. " So… quintessance!"

Toph quickly got a boulder to take the attack instead of them.

" You know, this isn't fair. They have our powers!" Cornelia complained.

" So did Nerissa and Cassidy, Helanor, Kadma, and Yan Lin. Remember? C.H.Y.K.N? But we stoped them. Besides, no one had quintessance," Will replied.

" It's too bad their initials don't spell anything," Hay Lin said.

Just then them, Aang frmed a hurricne. " Yeah, hurricane Aang!" he cried.

" Now way! Hurricane Aang is now hurricane Hay Lin!"

" That already hit, remember?" Irma said. " You got lowered down to a tropical depression."

" So?"

Then the three benders decided it was time for a combined atttack. Toph smashed boulders quickly to gather a whole wave of dust. Aang too made an air wave, and Katara made a real water wave. They luanched it all at the same time. It hit just when the door was opened by Taranee.

" Yes! Now we have witch!" Will cried. (When it's spelled like that, it's the word witch).

"What's going on?" Taranee asked.

" Those guys are the enemy!" Hay Lin said.

" In that case, let's get this show on the road!"

" Right!" Will said. "Garudian unite!"

" Fire!" Taranee launched falmes their way, but they dodged them all.

" Fire nation! Let me take her down!" Sokka cried.

" You're not going to kill her, are you?" Will asked.

" Of course I am!" Sokka cried. " She's fire nation!"

" Stop!" Irma cried, getting infront of Taranee.

" Why should I?" Sokka asked, gathering speed and power.

Irma didn't say anything. Instead she used her powers.

_' Stop the attack.'_

_' Stop the attack.'_

_' Stop the attack!'_

" I think I'll stop the attack…for now anyway," Sokka said, stopping.

" Good. Now I don't know anything about any nation, but why'd you want to kill me?" Taranee asked.

" Where we come from, the fire nation is a group of people who live away from the earth, water, and air tribes," Sokka said. " They kill a bunch of people everyday, and we're at war with them. At first we had more people, but fire is the most dangerous and deathly element."

" That's why I was always afraid of fire," Taranee said.

" Don't go back to that again. You're a guardian, remember?" Will said.

Taranee nodded, but still looked scared. Like she was remembering some scary experience with fire.

" We were at war for many years. We used live together in peace and harmony, but when the fire nation decided to attack us, and try and take over, war broke out. The only one who could stop them was the avatar. There were many avatars because they got reincarnated over and over again, sometimes a s male, and other times as female. The pattern for the avatar to learn his powers is air, water, earth, and fire. The avatar could stop the fire nation because he is the master of all four element," Katara continued.

" A hundred years, the world really needed the avatar. But avatar Roku had died, and his reincarnated form, Aang was still a kid. He disappeared because he was running away from the air temple because of something I can't tell you just yet," Toph said. " He got trapped in an iceberg, but that was 100 years ago. One day, 100 years later, when Sokka and Katara were out fishing, Katara got really mad and creating an ice and water disaster. That's when they found Aang, and he got out of the iceberg."

" I started traveling with them, learning what I needed to. First we were all flying on my giant flying bison Appa. (Appa was in his own little place when they got zapped to Heatherfield, so Anag's not too worried about him). Then we found Momo when I first learned about my avatar state, a state I can get in when my emotions are high. Now I can control it. When an avatar is in his or her avatar state, they get to the peek of every power they have. I still haven't found a good firebender to teach me my power over fire."

" We soon met up with Toph, after we reached the North Pole, and I became a waterbending master. Aang was really supposed to learn, but that didn't work out, so now I'm his master. I have tot each him. He's really progressed, but he's got a little more to learn." Katara gazed up at the ceiling, remembering her experiences at the North Pole.

" Now Aang has to stop a comet or something that's going to strike in the summer time and destroy the whole world. The he has to stop the fire nation. Maybe he cam even stop the fire nation from fighting for good and peace will be restored again," Sokka said.

" Wow. That's so amazing. But we have no benders or fire nation here. You don't have to worry about danger," Will said. " We are the guardians of the veil in Meridian, and we stopped Phobos and Nerissa."

" Who?" Sokka asked. The girls explained their W.I.T.C.H. witch story. They even told them about C.H.Y.K.N.

" Taranee, you look pale. You haven't said much. You only explained that you are good, and you told them your powers."

" When I was little," Taranee said, " I was afraid of fire." I got really scared when my house burned down in a fire. My family nearly lost my brother. That's when we moved to Heatherfield. Though I made friends right away, I was still scared of another fire striking, so I had nightmares until my friends and I were made into guardians. The nightmare consisted of a whole bunch of people who started a small fire. It got bigger and bigger. Then it was made into a circle, and I popped up into the middle. The people who made the fire were in black and red suits-"

" Fire nation," Sokka interrupted.

" …And the leader was a teenager with a long ponytail and a red scar over his eye," Taranee finished.

" Zuko," Katara nodded.

" Zuko," Aang said," is the leader of most of the fire nation troops. " He wanted to capture me, and then defeat me instead. The he joined his sister Azula, who was born with amazing powers, and is even more evil than he is. Se and her friends coaxed Zuko into joining them, although they were fighting each other at first. Now we don't know whether he want to defeat me, capture me, or kill me."

" Wait, if you're fighting the bad guys, and we fought the bad guys, then we must both be the good guys. SO you're not enemy to us, and we're not enemy to you, which means we started fighting for nothing!" Irma cried.

" I guess we were used to fighting a lot of people," Katara said.

" So were we," Will admitted.

Just then, they heard a huge noise outside. Everyone went outside, including Momo who was flying himself now, and saw a huge bison that had landed. And the reason it was weird even to Aang was because there were two, and neither of them were Appa.


End file.
